dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Conditions
Conditions are negative effects that affect fighters during combat. They range from blindness, to being knocked the fuck out. A creature suffering a negative condition can not have that same condition applied to them again, regardless of higher or lower duration, until the current iteration of the condition has expired. Blinded: A blind character is unable to see. A blind character... ・ Grants Combat Advantage ・ Can't see any target (all targets have total concealment) ・ Take a -10 on checks to visually perceive their surroundings ・ Can not flank an enemy Bloodied: A bloodied character is a character who has lost half of his hit points. A bloodied character... ・ takes a -1 penalty to all defenses ・ Must make a tenacity check to power up Crippled: A character with broken limbs suffers from the crippled condition. A crippled character... • Grants combat advantage • Takes a -2 penalty to melee attacks per crippled limb • Falls prone if both legs become crippled • Takes a -5 on martial checks per crippled arm • Begins suffocating if their throat is crippled • Becomes blind if their eyes are crippled Dazed: A dazed character is momentarily stunned in some way, unable to fully respond to situations on the battlefield. A dazed character... ・ Grants Combat Advantage ・ Can take either a standard action, a move action, or a minor action on their turn. (they still get unlimited free actions) ・ Can NOT take immediate actions or opportunity actions ・ Can not flank an enemy Deafened: A deafened character can not hear. A deafened character... ・ Can't hear anything ・ Takes a -10 penalty on checks to perceive their surroundings Dominated: A dominated character is not in control of their actions or body. They listen to whatever their dominator tells them to do. A dominated character... ・ Can't take actions, instead, the dominator chooses a single action for them on their turn. (Standard, move, minor, or free) The dominator can only choose powers or features that can be used at-will, such as at-will powers. Anything limited to once per day or encounter does not qualify. ・ Grants combat advantage ・ Can't flank ・ Get's bonuses to avoid harming itself on the order of the dominator. Dying: A dying character is in the process of leaping off this mortal coil. A dying character... ・ begins dying at 0 or fewer hitpoints ・ is unconscious ・ must make a death saving throw every round. After three failures, they die. If a creatures negative hit points reaches -25, they die immediately. Fatigued: A fatigued character has begun to feel the weight of the battle on their body. A fatigued character... ・ Takes a penalty to all their defenses equal to half their level ・ Can not fly ・ Must make an tenacity check to use any powers * Can not transform or power up ・ All attacks deal only half damage Helpless: Helpless characters are completely unable to respond to enemies. Characters who are unconscious typically become helpless. Helpless characters... ・ Grant combat advantage ・ Can be the target of a Finishing blow Immobilized: An immobilized character is unable to move from their space. Immobilized Characters... ・ Can't move from the space they occupy willingly without a teleport or similar ability. ・ Can still be forced to move by a pull, push, or slide ・ Can otherwise take actions and attack as normal Marked: A marked character has been marked by an enemy or some other force. Marked characters... ・ Is subject to the mark's effects ・ Can only be the target of one mark at a time. A new mark supercedes an old one unless otherwise noted ・ Are unmarked when the marker dies, falls unconscious, or dismisses the mark * Muted: A muted character is unable to talk in an intelligable way. Muted characters... . Can not physically speak . Can not use any power with the shout keyword . Are unable to use any ability that requires them to speak Petrified: A petrified character has been turned to stone, or some other similar material. Petrified characters... ・ Are considered unconscious, and therefore helpless, and therefore subject to finishing blows ・ Do not need to sleep, eat, or breathe ・ Do not age Prone: A prone character is on the ground, due to having been put there by something. A prone character... ・ Grant combat advantage to MELEE attackers. ・ Gain a +2 bonus to all defenses against RANGED attacks. ・ Are lying on the ground. (If afflicted with prone while Flying, they descend safely a distance equal to their flight speed. After this, they fall) ・ take a -2 penalty on attack rolls. ・ Can stand up to remove the condition (this provokes an AOO) Restrained: A restrained character is somehow tied to the spot they're on, making it impossible to move from there. Restrained characters... ・ Can not move unless they teleport. This includes immunity to Pulls, Pushes, and slides ・ Take a -2 on attack rolls ・ grant combat advantage Slowed: A slowed character has had his movement hampered in some way. Slowed characters... ・ Have their movement speed reduced to 2 per round, ・ Suffer the prone condition if slowed while flying ・ Can not increase their speed above 2, and their speed doesn't increase if it was lower than 2. Powers that allow them to move farther than 2 still take effect. Stunned: A stunned character is....well, stunned. Stunned characters... ・ Grant combat advantage ・ Can't take any actions ・ Can't flank ・ Fall if they were flying when stunned. Surprised: A surprised character has been startled by some event he wasn't expecting. Surprised characters... ・ Grant combat advantage ・ Can't take reactions ・ Can't flank Unconscious: An unconscious character has lost consciousness, and is unable to respond to anything. Unconscious characters... ・ Suffer the helpless condition ・ Lose half the total of each defense ・ Can't take actions ・ Fall prone ・ Can't flank ・ Are generally unaware of their surroundings Weakened: A weakened character is suffering from some condition that prevents them from using their full power. A weakened character... ・ Can only deal half damage with their attacks ・ still deal normal ongoing damage. Stages of fear: Fear effects work in stages, each subsequent fear effect that hits you while already under the effects of one causes it to escalate. * Shaken: Your resolve has been shaken but you still hold your ground. A shaken character... has a -2 penalty to attack rolls, Saving throws, Skill checks, and ability checks. Will become Frightened if hit with another fear effect * Frightened: A frightened character is no longer certain of his ability to win. A frightened character... Has a -3 penalty to attack rolls, saving throws, skill checks, and ability checks. Must flee from the source of it's fear, though may fight if cornered. May still use powers. Will become Terrified if hit with another fear effect * Terrified: A terrified character has lost all sense of reason, and flees only to preserve itself. A terrified character... Has a -5 penalty to attack rolls, saving throws, skill checks, and ability checks. Must flee from the battle regardless of circumstance. The flight from combat must be in a straight line. May only use powers if they hasten escape.